It is known to use various covers for telephones for decorative, sanitary and hygenic reasons.
In locations where telephone handsets are used by several people such as in telephone booths or phones in airports, train stations, schools, hospitals and other public facilities, it is desirable to provide some degree of protection to the public using these phones. There is no doubt that various diseases may be communicated because of germs in the phone mouthpiece, handle or earpiece. The telephone handsets rarely are cleaned and, since frequent cleansing is improbable, it has been suggested that various covers be used to provide a degree of protection. Most covers used for this purpose do not cover the entire handset but rather cover either the mouthpiece or part of the handle and mouthpiece. It is common that germs can be just as easily communicated to others from the handle as well as the mouthpiece or earpiece. This is especially true in hospitals where patients with a variety of communicable diseases use the same phones. It is desirable to have a disposable, simple, inexpensive phone cover that will provide adequate protection and yet not interfere with clear voice transmission and reception.
There have been various attempts to provide covers that can be used on telephones that would minimize the spread of germs therefrom. Some of these covers are the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 214,322; 2,078,877; 2,507,375; 3,304,379; 3,962,555; 4,570,038 and 4,736,418. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,322 a disposable handset cover is illustrated which covers only a portion of the phone handle. Medical authorities are agreed that germs can be spread from hand contamination as well as through the ear, nose and mouth. The type of handset cover in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,322 does not cover the entire handle and thus does not provide adequate protection to the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,877 (Hoyland) an antiseptic device is disclosed which fits over the mouthpiece of the phone. Again, in devices of this type, there is no protection from germs transmitted from the handle or earpiece. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,375 (Hartwell) another protective device is disclosed which only covers the mouthpiece of a telephone. There is no cover protection from germs located in the handle or earpiece. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,379 (Memmel) a protective, hygenic cover is disclosed for use over mouthpieces or earpieces of telephones. There is no protection provided by Memmel for germs that can be transmitted from the handpiece or handle of the phone. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,555 (Efaw) a telephone guard is disclosed which covers the mouthpiece and the earpiece (receiver) and only a portion of the handle. This type guard does not reduce the spread of germs found on the uncovered portion of the handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,038 (Tinelli) a sanitary cover is disclosed for use over the sound transmitting portion of a telephone handset, either or both the mouthpiece and the receiver. No provision is made in Tinelli for covering the handset or portions other than the "sound transmitting portions of telephones". Thus, the handle portion which also can spread germs is left unprotected in devices such as Tinelli's. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,418 (Steadman) discloses a phone cover which covers the entire handset to make the handset more decorative and attractive. When Steadman covers the entire phone she uses annular rings on the earpiece and mouthpiece. In the second embodiment of Steadman the mouthpiece and earpiece are left open. Steadman's device is intended to be decorative. Steadman's cover is relatively complex and expensive since it requires annular rings that fit over both the mouthpiece and earpiece and apparently provides cushioning means. These cushioning means are suggested by Steadman to be made from foam or cotton. These cushions themselves can accumulate and transmit germs to the user. The cover of Steadman is reusable and washable and can be made from "cotton or silk or wool or synthetics such as nylon or polyester or even fur-like materials". This type cover would be relatively expensive and would not afford the ultimate hygenic protection to the user. In addition, Steadman discloses an overlapping closure means which requires Velcro closure strips to hold the cover in position. Alternatively, Steadman suggests using hooks, snaps or buttons to close the cover.
There is no prior art cover which provides maximum germicidal protection on all portions of the phone, is disposable, is inexpensive and of a simple construction and, importantly, that secures the cover in position during use yet is easily removed and replaced.